Certain industries, such as the military supply industry and/or the aerospace industry, may utilize specialized fasteners to retain certain components. As an example, the aerospace industry may utilize an avionics swing bolt, which also may be referred to herein as a swing bolt, to retain avionics equipment boxes within aircraft. Swing bolts may be configured such that a tensile force must be applied to the swing bolt in order to disengage a fastener-locking structure of the swing bolt and permit loosening and/or removal of the swing bolt. In general, the swing bolts are designed to be loosened manually (i.e., by hand). In practice, it may be difficult to reach and/or hand-loosen swing bolts in certain installations. In addition, repeated tightening and/or loosening of a large number of swing bolts may cause repetitive stress and/or ergonomic issues. Thus, there exists a need for improved tools for rotating fasteners, for improved methods of utilizing the tools, and/or for improved methods of manufacturing the tools.